Blackbird down
by Beywriter
Summary: After a group argument caused by the team offering Tyson some suggestions, Ray leaves angrily but actually saves a bird.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Blackbird down**

Ray growled loudly as he slammed the Dojo door shut.  
Tyson was angry at them for suggesting ways of him improving his style and Tyson lost it, he became unreasonable so Max, Ray and Kai all had enough and left the fuming world Champion.  
Ray's head was now banging with pain.  
"Stupid Tyson...agh...stupid head".  
He walked out of the house and looked back in.  
"I can't believe you wont take simple advice...your so stubborn".

* * *

Ray suddenly heard frantic chirping, tweating and angry meows.  
"What the hell?" Ray ran to the sound of the noise.  
A Cat was climbing a tree towards a blackbirds nest, there was a baby inside.  
The Blackbirds were diving at the cat, attacking it with its claws.  
It looked like that cat would get the baby as it ignored the blackbirds attacking it.  
Ray thought for a moment.  
Should he help those birds? Should he save the baby? The same instincts that the cat was following were also in Ray but he controls his, well after the time he brought back a dead bird for Tyson's birthday.  
The cat was about two foot away.  
"No, I've got to help them...LET IT RIP!" Driger flew at the branch where the cat was, it lost its footing and fell before running away.  
Ray caught Driger, he did feel sorry for the cat but good that he helped something else.  
"I know your thanking me" Ray smiled up to the birds who were chirping happily down at him.  
"Stay safe" he continued walking on, whistling any tune that came into his mind, "Three little birds " came into his mind after saving the bird.  
Like mediation whistling did calm Ray down.  
"Don't worry about a thing, coz every little thing's, gonna be alright" he sung out.

* * *

He got to the park, his head still sounding like a night club.  
He lied down under a tree, slipped his feet out of his shoes and loosened his shirt a bit.  
Also he took of his headband.  
He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes, he felt the softmess of the grass around his feet and through his toes.  
This was how he relaxed and had for many years.  
The headache started to go away.  
Ray listened to the noises around him, the sounds of people, birds, cars, maybe a plane or a boat in the lake.  
Ray smelt bad weather approaching, he looked in the distance to see clouds moving towards him.  
Ray dozed off in his comfy position for maybe half an hour and he woke to see the clouds over them.  
Ray sighed and put his slightly muddy feet in his shoes, retied his headband and did the loose buttons up.  
He hoped by the time he got back Tyson had calmed down.

* * *

Ray walked back on to the road, he saw that same damn cat in the ground with something near it.  
"NO!" Ray ran at the cat scaring it off, he saw the baby bird, Ray knew he had to back off or its parents would disown it, if they did it would know what Ray went though.  
"Baka Neko" Ray called at it.  
"You are lucky tori today" he smiled and returned home quietly until he found Tyson.  
"Ray, where have you been?" he asked  
"Park...meditating"  
"Sorry about earlier, thanks for the advice" Ray nodded  
"Thats what friends are for"  
"Cool, I thought you'd still be angry at me"  
"No, I'm not I had a run in with some birds and a cat today"  
"That reminds me of the time you got me that bird" they laughed at that memory, Tyson was shocked and angry when he opened the present.  
"Lets get a soda" Tyson led them into the kitchen and stopped dead.

"Why is there a bird in here?" It was perched on a book looking at its self in the mirror.  
Tyson just stared at it and the bird stared back.  
"Thats the bird I saved"  
"Ray, what is it doing here?"  
"I dunno...shoo!" it squarked and dropped a present for Tyson before flying off into the house and into Kai's room.  
"Tyson...don't go in...Kai will kill you...I gotta get that thing out of here" The blackbird now sat on Dranzer and chirped.  
Ray opened a window, Tyson slowly approached it but it flew off onto Kai's bed.  
"Shut the door" Ray said.  
Tyson closed it to prevent the bird from escaping into the house.  
It had tried for the door but turned around and clipped the wall, it fell with a light thud onto the radiator and on to the floor.  
Ray caught it in his hands.  
Big mistake, his urges to eat it became strong.  
"GET A BOX!" Ray fought his instinct but luckily Tyson found an old shoebox.  
Ray put it in and closed the lid, the bird fought.  
"Damn that thing put up a good fight" Ray said , surprised at the babies strength.

"We have to get it out of here, if we leave to much of a scent on it, the parents will abandon it" Tyson nodded and they took it outside.

"It was about here where I found it" Ray set the box down and opened the lid, the bird flew out of it and into the undergrowth.  
"You think it'll be ok?" Ty asked  
"I hope so...come on, we gotta clean up the mess it made and get those sodas"

Author note

Beywriter: Like "Growing pain" this is a true story and also happened today.  
Max: We hope you enjoyed the fic, please review its a crime not to.  
Ray: Tori is Japanese for Bird and "Three little birds" was written by Bob Marley


End file.
